I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: Set after the events of FFXII! Now, what if Rasler came into the scene? No flames please... Please review!


**I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me**

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

"Majesty!" I heard Basch's voice echo in the silent halls of the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. The young Rabanastran dancer, Penelo, was already in tears. The poor girl. "B-Basch!" I could hear her crying outside my bedchamber. "It-it's Lady Ashe!" I remained silent, lying on the cold marbled floor, questioning myself: how long had I been lying here? Judging by the pain I still felt, t'was not very long. I could make out footsteps just outside my bedchamber, and Vaan trying to console the young girl who was in hysterics. Balthier had entered and rushed to my side. "Ashe," he whispered. There was nothing he could say, and I knew that. There was nothing anyone could say. Thus, I simply stared at the perplexed sky pirate, knowing what was on his mind-what was on everyone's minds: _why?_ I forced my eyes to open as I saw Vaan, Penelo, Fran, Basch, and the young Larsa enter. All of them gasped, however, Basch was unbelieving. "Majesty, wha-" Fran hushed him. Basch looked at the Viera and saw compassion in her eyes. "Console her," it said. And Basch nodded his head. He knelt down beside Balthier and I, and gasped upon seeing me clutching a bloodied dagger which was in my stomach. "I'm sorry, Basch." I immediately began my apology. "I wanted naught worry you, however, I did what I-" I was cut off by my own cries of pain as Balthier attempted to remove the dagger as gently as possible. And as Basch took the dagger from him and examined it, Balthier carried me off the floor and lay me down on my bed. He smirked at me and spoke. "Now then, Captain. Let us make sure that Her Highness doesn't get close to any of those anymore, shall we?" I smiled a pained smile, knowing I could do nothing because of my wounds. Vaan stepped up to my bed and Penelo followed. "Lady Ashe," he whispered. Penelo stood beside him, knowing that he could say something mildly idiotic. "Why?" I looked up at Vaan, and then out at the sky, which had now turned pitch-black, with stars slowly appearing one by one. I had let tears slowly roll down my cheeks as I whispered his name. He who had once been mine. "Rasler," I remembered this event as clear as the present. T'was to be forever embedded in my memory:

It was a late afternoon, and I was awaiting the visit of my companions and friends from my journey just one year ago. Vaan, the would-be and now-is sky pirate, the young Rabanastran dancer and singer Penelo, the dashing sky pirate Balthier, his beautiful and stunning Viera partner Fran, the present-day Judge Magister Gabranth of Archadia, formerly known as Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of the Dalmasca Order of Knights, and the young Emperor of Archadia. I recalled my travels with them, and found it quite amusing. Whilst Vaan and Penelo argued on our way to Raithwall's Tomb, Balthier found this amusing and even referred to this as 'entertainment'. Also, Basch even humored himself with the two younger ones, and I engaged myself in chats with Balthier, at least every once in a while. However, not all were pleasing occasions: two years before, I lost my love. Rasler Heios Nabradia. Our marriage was a 'marriage of convenience', but nevertheless, I cared for Rasler, and he cared for me. And as my thoughts drifted to Rasler, a familiar voice interrupted them. I gasped. I knew who it belonged to, but I was unwilling to believe. Especially since the fool the Occuria had made me feel since our encounter at the Pharos. "Ashe," the voice spoke. I closed my eyes and slowly turned about. And when I opened my eyes and saw him, I felt myself nearly collapse. He was wearing the clothes of a Nalbinite. But I could care less. I needed not to force myself to run to him, because I did. I wrapped my arms around him, expecting him to do the same. "Rasler, I missed you so!" I began to speak, however, Rasler pulled away. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He whispered. I opened my mouth to question him about his formalities with me, but he continued and said the words I never wanted to hear him say. "I'm sorry, Ashe. I don't love you anymore." I felt my knees begin to buckle. And when Rasler saw that I was about to ask him why, he placed his finger to my lips. "Sorry," he replied. Then walked out of the door. I was speechless. I felt my entire world begin to fall apart, and I knew why. "Rasler," I whispered. Time passed slowly that day, and when I had mustered enough strength to move, I turned my head to the left-and saw a silver blade set atop my bedside table. I immediately grasped for it, and as I caressed its blade, I cried. "No, Rasler." I murmured. And without thinking of anything else, stabbed myself. "Death, consume me!" I screamed.

As I stared outside the windows at the stars, another set of footsteps were heard outside my bedchamber. Several gasps filled the room as a man entered. "Lord Rasler!" Basch exclaimed, his voice quivered a bit. "How?" "Good evening, Captain Ronsenburg." Rasler answered, smiling at him. He nodded his head and approached me, not bothering to answer the question Basch had asked. He knelt down beside my bed and took my hands in his. He stared at me for some time before speaking. "Foolish girl," he spoke. I was surprised bu his words but he continued. "Did you not move on when I was gone? What is the difference if I am here and not with you when for three years, you have been without me?" He firmly held my hands, a smile forming about his lips, and his eyes sympathetic. I smiled as well and as tears fell from my eyes, I whispered. "As long as the stars shine down from the heavens, long as the rivers run to the sea, I'll never get over you getting over me." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber. I never opened them again.

**Whaddaya think? Reviews please! I wanna see what you think… D Comments and suggestions highly appreciated!!! D**


End file.
